


a study of you and and rhymes

by Anonymous



Series: a study of pretty words and pretty meanings [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i hate this, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is my third draft of this and it rhymes???? and has stanzas???? and vaguely uses poetic form????? what's going on





	a study of you and and rhymes

i want to leave this town with you

go somewhere far away

we can hold hands in front of everyone

and waste away the days

we'll end up some unheard of town

where no one even knows our names

just another small suburban city

they all seem to be the same

we would have no responsibilities

i would just kiss you for hours

we'd be able to enjoy simple things

like humid summer showers

for now we're just stuck in secret

but i know that we'll be alright

because we've still got each other

and conversations late into the night


End file.
